Mr.Maniac
Mr.Maniac, currently known as Michael Jordan's BFF, was a popular comic maker, best known for creating the successful MASes Paper Cuts and Super Splendid Mart. After his final three comic series, Paper Cuts, Super Splendid Mart, and Fading into Oblivion, died, he left BZPower, with no intention of returning "anytime soon." He did, however, recently ask several other comic makers if he should start making comics again. Aliases *Mr.Maniac *Kamikaze Squirrel *.Magna *MistaManiac *.Enigma *|T3| *Dr. Maniac *Luf Rednow *.pointBLANK *Emplastro *Michael Jordan's BFF (present) BZP Comic History He first started out on March 14, 2007 with his first series called The Moderator's Corner. It was about a moderator patrolling BZP in real life and doing his job moderating. This series only had 3 comics before he closed it. He then took a year and 4 months hiatus from BZP altogether. Then Tahuri's Comics came out and he adored them. He then came out with his new comic series called Wicked SoSiety on June 4 (one day before his real B-day). This series wasn't successful at all and died just 12 days after it was released. His eye was then caught by an upcoming multi-author series called Summer Jam. He then started his first Multi-Author series with =009=, Dylan, and K. This series was mildly successful but died after 6 comics. He then started another solo series called Life of a Maniac. His backgrounds were based on Tahuri's and Kotahn's realistic grass and such. This series was mildly successful but only lasted a little over a month. During the middle of LOAM, he joined MehK when Cei asked him to become an author, he made 3 comics for the series before it died. He then released yet another solo series called Generation in Crisis, but it only lasted 2 comics due to him getting tired of solo comic series. He then stopped comic making for over 2 months. After that pulled together the very successful Multi-Author Series Paper Cuts with Venom, Hojirick, Nuparurocks, iPenguin, Rorschach, Xanis and Meraceire (now lost due to the March 2009 data wipeout). Therefore on March 17, 2009 he relaunched LOAM and titled it Life of a Maniac Remix'd. It was highly unsuccessful and died fairly quickly (this was probably due to the big success of SSM). Just two days later he launched the very successful Multi-Author Series Super Splendid Mart and on July 8, 2009 he started his final single-author series Fading into Oblivion which became popular, unlike his previous solo series. But, all of his series were abandoned and thus died resulting in inactivity. He has since crawled into his lonesome hobbit hole. Albeit one post in Flaming Comics on May 16, he has not been active on the forum since January 10th. Style After experimenting for numerous years, his style was sprited characters on mostly real life backgrounds. Although not the originator of this, he innovated this and inspired various series adopting this type of style. Trivia *His RZ sprite was based off his LEGO.com figurine, but he changed it when everyone told him that it sucked. *His comic series Generation in Crisis name was named after a Beavis and Butthead episode Generation in Crisis. *He also appears in Funkin' Donuts, despite being the creator of Super Splendid Mart. Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters Category:Retired Comic Makers